


trustworthy

by sebaekah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebaekah/pseuds/sebaekah
Summary: For Sehun, kids are a handful. That includes big kids, like Baekhyun. Lucky for him, the overgrown ball of laughs is one with his people, or not.





	trustworthy

**Author's Note:**

> sehun somehow got roped into babysitting. thankfully baekhyun has a hidden talent for making kids laugh. phew, crisis averted. or...?

15 minutes.

It had only been 15 minutes.

15 painfully long minutes Sehun had just about survived.

God knows why he agreed to babysitting these three rowdy and rambunctious kids. Two, if you take out Baekhyun. He’d expected to hold himself together and not give in when the smaller practically begged for help. Only a few days ago had he forced his way into Sehun’s house,  _ respectfully _ , greeted his mother,  _ respectfully _ , and demanded that he help babysit his cousins.

When the taller had refused, Baekhyun initiated his well known ‘mission pup’. He was known for utilising his sickenly adorable puppy eyes and the occasional pout here and there. This is how he always got what he wanted, especially from Sehun. How could he refuse? How could he say no to the smallest, puppiest pup going?

With a scrunching of his nose and a followed groan the younger had agreed, albeit reluctantly. Only then had the pupper rewarded him with a smooch on his cheek, and one on his forehead. Sehun's pout was the only thing that had managed to get him one on his lips, too. 

“Bang!”, and there goes his plan to block out all sign of life entirely, great. 

By now Sehun had managed to drop his phone and his bowl of ready salted crisps on the floor; the kid, small and annoying, as he would put it, had just hurdled itself onto him. Momo, was the 'it'. She was wild and hyperactive and odd. Baekhyun would say she's cute, Sehun wouldn't. A perfect match, the two.

"Momo! Leave me alone!”, he whined, too loud, forgetting he was around clueless children.

A frown began to form on the young girl's face, her cheeks dropping and lips pouting. And, yep, now she's crying. 

The (questionable) young adult sighed, if only his boyfriend wasn't so cute, then he wouldn't have to deal with a seven year old having a hissy fit.

"Here'', he protested to her whining, "Have some chocolate"

Like a seven year old would, she took the chocolate and ran away giggling. Maybe she was cute, but the blond haired male wouldn't admit that. 

"Baekhyun-ah! Hurry up will you! You've been on the toilet for 10 minutes, what are you doing, emptying your guts out?", Sehun screeched, plodding closer to the bottom of the stairs. 

"Ew! I'm sorting my contacts out!", replied Baekhyun, his voice sounding clearer as he opened the door slightly. 

"Well be quick before I tell them that Santa isn't real!", Sehun rolled his eyes, aiming for the couch once again. That was until he halted in the face of a grievous looking Momo, along with a smaller, gob-smacked Dahyun.

The two girls began crying in unison, almost as if they had planned it.  _ What is this, a god damn choir? _ If only chocolate could fix everything. 

"Oh no! Don't cry", the boy begged, hands waving about, not knowing what to do. 

"Please stop crying!", he pleaded once again, now attempting to shuffle them into the kitchen nearby. There must be something in there that could stop them from crying, and since they were children, it would be in the form of food. 

The first viable thing he found was ice cream, but the pair whacked it out of his hands. Luckily the tub didn't burst, and no ice cream spilled. The only thing that did spill was Sehun's dignity. All of it. His last resort was bowing on the floor, losing his mind, pleading to five and seven year olds, and with that had he lost all hope. He was an idiot, he was bowing to children because he couldn't control them. His dignity was  _ gone _ . 

"Sehun-ah, what on earth are you doing?", in strolled Baekhyun, a box of dressing-up clothes in hand. 

The taller shot up, reaching for the tub of ice cream. He glanced at the older, eyes wide, then at the floor. He caught the bewildered gaping of Baekhyun who stood before him and the girls. 

"Baekhyunnie oppa!"

“What happened?”, the older questioned, still confused, still not getting the situation, “why are you bowing to two crying children?”

As Sehun sighed and placed the tub onto the counter, the oldest girl answered for him, “Sehunnie oppa said that Santa isn’t real”, she let out through broken tears and quickened breath, “it’s not true, is it?”

The male still holding a crown and a princess dress responded with a warm smile, emptying the contents of his hands onto the floor, “of course he’s real, silly, Sehun is just being dumb, aren’t you?”

“Yep”, the taller replied, wiping sweat from his palms on his sweatpants, “Santa is so real”

Baekhyun giggled before prompting the two girls, “come on then, go and take this in the living room and play dress up”

“Okay oppa!” The youngest smiled enthusiastically, “come on Momo!”

The two girls ran out of the room tittering cutely, arguing about wanting the same dress, causing Baekhyun to shout a gentle ‘Be careful!’ at them

“Seems you have a way with kids”, Sehun chuckled.

“Yep, always have”, the smaller returned, raising his eyebrows in almost a flirt, “you can trust me with any child, nothing goes wrong when Baekhyun's your babysitter!”

The sound of smashing pottery begs to differ. 

Funny. Funny how the second he said that, his uncle's favourite vase went to vase heaven. Goodbye vase, goodbye Baekhyun. It was even funnier how Sehun ran into the living room, anxiously attempting to clear any sharp ceramics out of the way of the kids, while Baekhyun was mourning the soon to be loss of his head. 

There was a ‘Momo! Don’t pick it up with your bare hands!’ and a ‘Dahyun stop laughing like a maniac’ before Baekhyun decided to help clear up the mess. Luckily it hadn’t damaged the floor, but the vase itself was damaged to the point of no return. When the oldest of the girls began booing at her cousin, he had stormed over to her with his best angry face, and tried to bribe her. 

“If you don’t tell your dad about this, I’ll buy you chocolate every week up until Christmas”

A smart and mouthy kid, Momo was, “Chocolate  _ and _ sweets, and some for Dahyun too!”

The boy, now bending to her height, sighed, looking around aimlessly as if he was thinking. He  _ was  _ desperate, but he wouldn’t appear defeated by a seven year old.

“Fine, but  _ one  _ word”, he emphasised his point with a finger, “and I’ll  _ never  _ play with you  _ ever  _ again”

After being satisfied that she wouldn’t tell anyone, he moved to Dahyun, “now, Dahyunnie, what do we say when daddy asks about his favourite vase?”

“Momo did it?”

With an endearing smile he picked the five year old up, she was just too cute.

“No, silly, we say: what vase?”

She giggled, holding herself up by grabbing onto Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“So, what do we say?” 

“What vase?”, she answered, with an extra flare of dramatics, puppy eyes for accentuation. 

“That’s right! Now go upstairs and find some more costumes”

Before he let the girl down, she hugged him tight, with a childish and sloppy kiss on his cheek.  _ How could you be mad at a cutie like her? _

As he made his way over to Sehun, he caught Momo still on the couch, sulking with a pout that could out-pout even him. He stuck his tongue out at her, finding her crossed eyebrows too comical. After seeing that that didn’t soften her even the slightest amount (which it usually does), he picked up a crown off the floor and made a move to slump down next to her. He couldn’t help but allow a grin to form on his face as she looked at him, shooting daggers with her eyes.

“You know, a queen shouldn’t sulk”, he said, placing the crown on her head. 

She huffed before turning away, replying almost mockingly, “Why, because no one will like me?”

“No, because a queen should be powerful, should make everyone bow at her feet”, she turned back, eyebrows now in question, “she should be strong and brave and be able to rule her kingdom, everyone should cower at the mention of her name.”

The now-crowned girl tilted her head, pondering on what he had just said, “isn’t that like one of those, what are they called, like a dickship”

Baekhyun had to break the eye contact, he had to turn away at that before he burst out laughing. As he turned his head back he caught Sehun’s eye, him too suppressing a giggle, which only made it more dickficult to conceal her mistake. 

“It’s  _ dictatorship _ , Momo”, his boyfriend said, making subtle eye contact with him.

“You know, I could buy you a dictionary for Christmas”, he added, smirking at Sehun.

Momo smiled, face brightening and posture straightening, “Really? I’ve always wanted one of those!”

“Seriously?”, Baekhyun questioned, half-surprised. 

“Yes!”, she replied, arms flailing about in excitement, “I’m gonna go tell Dahyunnie!!”

It was when the girl ran up the stairs and the two boys heard giggling from the bathroom did they reenter the kitchen. Baekhyun began gulping down some water, his bottom lip falling out, cheeks drooping and his entire existence screaming ‘I’m feeling so sorry for myself right now’. Sehun came closer to the human-puppy hybrid, approaching with caution, no need to startle the already sad and fragile baby. 

“What am I gonna do! You know what he'll say if he finds out, don't you?

“What, ‘off with his head’?”, Sehun grinned. 

The smaller gawked and rolled his eyes. Trust Sehun to try and find light in this situation. 

“It’ll be fine”, he said, wrapping his arms around his baby boyfriend, “I’m sure he knows how good you are with them and that it wasn’t your fault”.

“Thank you, for helping me out.”

“I didn’t really help you out, there’s only one of us here who knows how to make children laugh.”

“And that, my friend, is why you trust ol’ Baekhyun”, he emphasised with a pat on his chest.

“Yes, yes you do”, Sehun laughed.

_”Ow! Momo!”_

_”Dahyun give that back!”_


End file.
